


Horror Movies

by Oikawa_simp_4life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Scary Movies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i can die peacefully now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_simp_4life/pseuds/Oikawa_simp_4life
Summary: Just some tooth rotting kageyhina fluff :D
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 22





	Horror Movies

It was the end of an eventful day, and Hinata was sleeping over at Kageyama’s house. The one-month old couple were known to be very comfortable around each other (and to bicker of course).

Hinata rang the doorbell multiple times, “Boke Hinata stop ringing the doorbell it’s too loud” grumbled Kageyama while opening the door “Shut up you know I get exited” Hinata snickered and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. 

It was a small peck. 

Too small for Kageyama’s interest apparently, as he decided to deepen it, he tilted his head a bit to get more access. Hinata , a bit shocked gasped at the sudden action, kageyama took it as an opportunity and slipped his tongue in the other’s mouth exploring every nook and corner of it. 

They made out for a while before breaking apart realizing they were still on the doorway and for the stupid need for oxygen of course. 

“wow bakeyama you give me quite a welcome don’t you” Hinata teased following Kageyama to the bedroom(shut up you perverts) “shut up boke”grumbled kageyama aka a blushing mess.   
They closed the door even thought there was no one in the house and sat on the bed taking about anything and everything that came into their minds, mostly volleyball.

After a while they decided to watch a movie on Kageyama’s laptop. “Which movie do you want to watch boke” asked the genius setter “anything would do” replied Hinata .

They ended up watching a horror movie with a little too many jumpscares for Hinata’s comfort “Eww boke stop clinging to me every time there’s a jumpscare” exclaimed Kageyama tho you could see the blush creeping up his neck and the slight smile on his face. “S-shut up baka !!,I-I am not scared ,I- UH SAW A SPIDER ON YOUR SHIRT.YES !replied the young middle blocker still clinging on to him. “Whatever you say boke”he replied a bit smug “You are not believing me are you” accused Hinata pointing a finger at him. Kags just clicked his tongue in response. Hinata huffed and went back to the movie.

The movie went on for an hour or so before showing the credits slide, Kageyama closed his laptop before looking at his boyfriend who;to his surprise was fast asleep .The peaceful look on Hinatas’ face made him remember all the reasons he loved him so dearly. He smiled a genuine smile before pecking his forehead . “I love you” he whispered before cuddling him and falling asleep; “I love you too” replied Hinata half asleep but still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> you guys can always request you know?please comment cause no one comments and I am very lonely, also leave a kudos


End file.
